The present invention relates to a car's back-up alarm, and particularly relates to a car's back-up alarm including a function which allows speech between the driver and person/persons outside the car at the time of the car moving backward.
In the case of driving a car in reverse gear, since such accidents as person/persons who was/were outside the car, particularly behind the car was/were hurt by the car have often occured, a construction of buzzing an alarm automatically at the time of its moving back is adopted.
However, the alarming for the backward moving with buzzing along may not assure the safety as it does not at all give notice of backward movement to both drivers and person/persons outside.